Dance
by I am Gryffindor
Summary: Aurora Regina was running from her past, Ryan Evans was living in his sister's shadow. What will happen when their fates intertwine?
1. Chapter 1

**Just some tips before reading this. When someone is singing, there name will be before their part. Also their movements and actions will look like (this.) Enjoy. Also I did write all the original songs in here.**

* * *

In a hotel room in the mountains stood a girl watching the snowflakes fall, listening to music. She dresses in all black long sleeves. She also had black fingerless gloves with silver details, and a beenie hat hiding away her hair. The girl was almost as pail as the snow falling outside, wich was not helped by her black lipstick.

This girls name was Aurora Regina. She did not have many friends or much family. She lived with her mother as they skipped from town to town. Eventualy landing at this lodge on Newyears Eve. Not many people knew this girl, even less knew her past.

Eventually her phone switched her calm music to a Broadway song and she froze. A rare smile falling on the girls features. She walked to the middle of the spacious room, then turned her music up louder. As the music roared, she danced along to it. Long ago she was enrolled in a very prestigious dance class. She had been the top of the class and was able to master any dance that ever exsisted. But then she had to leave that behind... Aurora was still dancing when her mother walked in.

"Aurora, why arn't you dressed for the party?" Aurora's mother asked.

"Why do I have to even go?" Aurora groaned.

"You need to get out more and try to make friends." She answered.

"Friends I'm most likely never going to see again?" Aurora countered.

"Yes. Now wich dress do you like more." Holding up two pink dresses that were clearly Aurora's size.

"They seem a little to small for you, mom." Aurora deadpanned.

"You know what I meant." Her mother stated.

"Mom, if I am going to be forced to go to a party with screaming children; I'm atleast gonna wear what I want." Aurora said while walking out the door, headed to the party.

* * *

If you asked Ryan Evans if he wanted to be in a ski lodge on his winter break, the answer would be him walking away thinking you were making a joke. When his parents asked him that exact question, he did exactly that. His parents for some wild reason thought that meant he was thrilled to go. Why couldn't they have gone to a sunny beach instead? That question was answered when he saw his sister walk over to a certain boy in a snow suit. Apparently Sharpay had figured out where Troy Bolton would be for winter break, then made sure they went their so she could stalk him.

Ryan was currently trying to avoid his dotty sister. If their parents had stayed around, she would be a lot more docile. But, they happened to have to leave the night before for an 'emergency work meeting'. I think they got just as sick of hearing about Troy as Ryan did. But, his hideout would not last that long. Eventually Sharpay would need to come back to the suite. She would have to get dressed for the 'Adult Party' that she was so sure Troy would be attending. Honestly Ryan thought the Basketball Boy would most likely be playing basketball.

'If he even shows up to one of the New Years parties, it would be the kids party. Oh-no, I'm thinking about Troy Bolton. Sharpay's probed my brain!' Ryan chuckled as he thought that last part.

Well, that left Ryan with a problem. How was he going to avoid his sister? Then it hit him! Sharpay would never go to the 'kids party'! She would most definitely think its below her. But it actually sounded like more fun then hanging out with his sister on New Years.

* * *

Aurora and Ryan walked into the room at the same time on opposite sides of a crowd. The entire room was gathered around two people singing, and singing very well. The two people singing were not visable to eithee Aurora or Ryan, but Ryan thought he vaguely recognized one of the voices.

The two that were singing left and the crowd went back to having fun. Both Aurora and Ryan walked around, never seeing eachother. Eventually the crowd formed a circle. This was so braver individuals could go show off their dance moves to the rest of the crowd. Ryan, not wanting to risk being noticed by someone who would notify his sister' stayed in the back of the crowd. Aurora, not wanting to be there, also stayed in the back.

When nobody started to dance in the circle, the guy that seemed to be hosting the party walked into the crowd. He walked directly toward Ryan, then pushed him into the circle. A few people on the opposite side of the room pushed Aurora into the circle as well, trying not to be picked themselves.

Both Aurora and Ryan looked completely taken off gaurd by the sudden force into the circle. Then the party host started to speak.

"You guys may thank us for this... or mabye not."


	2. Chapter 2

**So this may be slightly confusing for anyone who doesn't know anything about ballet. But thats what Google and YouTube is for. Maybe this isn't the best chapter to review on, but let me know what you think anyways.**

* * *

As the DJ tried to start the music I saw that not only I, but some boy had been pushed into the dance circle. Were we expected to dance TOGETHER! I could tell this was going to be bad. Me, Aurora Regina, would have to dance with some random stranger to music from...

"Hey is this the Star Wars Theme Song?!" The boy across from me, white hat with a checkerboard pink band atop his head, looked absolutely shocked. And a little bit weirded out. Then apparently he decided to shuffle almost awkwardly over to me. As if I wasn't panicking enough! First thing that popped into my mind, I DON'T TRUST THIS GUY!

"Hey. Are they expecting us to dance together?" He whispered.

"I think so." I mumbled.

"To this?" He looked over at the DJ, who looked just about as confused as them. But then he seemed to just give up, apparently Star Wars was happening!

I looked down at my shoes. My shoes?! I was wearing my black point shoes. I always dance with them on. I must have forgotten to take them off before I rushed out of my room. But my accidental choice in footwear gave me an idea.

"Do you know how to dance?" I asked him.

"Ballet? I can alright. I took a lot of lessons and got pretty good at it." He answered.

"How did you-" I started, bit he interrupted with only one word.

"Shoes." He said while looking down at my feet, then looking back at my face while sorta-smirking.

"Well then, follow my lead." I said.

We both backed up to opposite sides of the circle of people.

I took a breath.

Last chance to back out.

No.

* * *

I looked at the girl in front of me. She was dressed in all black and had a beenie hat covering her hair. I hadn't noticed her untill we were both pushed into this circle of people. She kind of seemed a bit untrusting of people, very odd that she was at a party. But her choice in shoes was even more odd. It baffles me why anyone would just randomly wear point shoes.

Suddenly, in one fluid motion, a jeté. But she didn't stop. She repeated the move over and over and over so fast that suddenly it was slightly hard to so the exact move she was doing. I normally know what to do when it comes to dance, but at this point I was following her lead; like she told me to.

I followed her moves unroll she looked me dead in the eyes, signaling for me to keep going. As I did so she transitioned into the middle of the circle and started doing a turn called a Fouette. I remember it being really difficult to learn in class, but even so she didn't stop. After so long I started to lose count at how many times she had turned. All while I continued to jeté around the circle.

I decided to change it up. So summoning what I had learned in class, I was somehow able to pull off a Double Tour. I continued to do it over and over again in the same pattern as the jetés, all while the girl continued to spin in the center of the circle.

I really need to figure out what her name is.

Eventually she started to slow, signaling I could also. Once we were near a stop, she came up to me and whispered something in my ear. I was pretty shocked at what she said, because honestly I had pegged her as someone who did not like people touching them.

She backed up to the edge of the circle while I stayed out it the center. All in one motion, she turned and lept of the floor. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She looked so graceful, even in her black attire and beenie. I caught her by her waist and suspended her in the air as I started to do some of the more simple turns.

I could tell by the look on her face that she felt like she was flying. The smile on her face was something incredible.

Eventually the Star Wars Theme died down and I slowly lowered her to the floor. She was so close to me. It was kinda weird, but at the same time it was sorta prefect.

"My names Ryan." Was all I was able to get out as I looked into her hazel eyes. Although I could tell those eyes were hiding secrets.

"Aurora Regina." She said.

"Your beautiful. I mean your name is beautiful. I mean..." I trailed off. What was I saying?!

Then she slightly chuckled. "Do you want to hang out?" Aurora asked.

"Absolutely." I found my self smiling and staring at her beenie.

'How did her hair stay in the beenie while we were dancing? Why does she hide her hair? Why am I wondering about her hair?' These were some of the things running through my head at the time.

* * *

The two hung out for the rest of the night. Ryan noticed that Aurora had become very closed off, but eventually as they talked she seemed to open up a bit. He wondered what had happened. She was obviously intelligent and an amazing dancer. She was overall awesome just by what Ryan had heard about her. What happened to her to make her so reclusive.

Soon they were looking out at the stars. Ryan had noticed about four tables away Troy was sitting with a girl he did not recognize. He knew if his sister found out she would flip, so he would definitely remember not to bring it up.

As they looked up at the stars in silence, the cold air turning their breathe visible, they started to shift a bit from the cold.

Suddenly Ryan asked, "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"When I lived in New York I studied at..."

"You don't mean-?"

"I definitely do!" She slightly chuckled.

"Wow," he said looking down at his cold hands, "Your amazing." Then he looked up, seeming to realize. Then he smirked, that was the (if you could call it that) shyist she had seen him that night.

Suddenly...

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The night sky filled with lights and cheers from people welcoming the New Year. That's when Ryan turned to Aurora.

"So..." He started. He was hoping that maybe tonight would be the night he would have his first kiss, it was New Years after all.

"I have to go find my Mom." She stated, cutting him off.

"Well um, can I have your number. You know, to keep in touch." He aksed, feeling slightly deflated from being unintentionally shot down.

"Sure." She said as he started to smile again. The two swapped phones and programmed eachothers numbers into them. Ryan took a photo of Aurora to go with her number, taking a photo of himself for his."

"Thanks." She said, laughing slightly.

"The pleasures all mine. I guess I'll see you around." He smiled and took her hand in his own. Then brushed a small kiss onto her knuckles.

"Whomever said chivilery is dead?" She chuckled, such caused him to smile and turn away slightly.

"So where exactly do you live?" He started to ask, but then turned around to find that Aurora was gone.

Ryan flipped open his phone and looked down at her photo. Her nose was pink due to the cold air. He smiled to himself, wondering if they would ever meet again.

If only he knew.


	3. Hey

_Hey everybody. This may come as a shock for some people, but I will not be updating on this account again. I have not updated in months and life is getting in the way of things like fan fiction. Don't worry for all my more devoted readers, my work will still be out there. Three very talented writers on this site will be taking over all my stories, they share the pen name The Witch With A Voice. All of us are in the same fandoms and know how all of the stories I was writing will turn out, if they have questions I will just PM them. I want to thank all the people who have read my fan fictions, you are all amazing. Although I wont personally be the one updating, some of the chapters on there account will be written directly by me; when I have time that is. I will make sure everyone knows when it is me doing the writing! Thank you all so much._

-Always,

I Am Gryffindor.

(PS. I will keep the fan fictions on my account for a few days, but The With With A Voice Is allowed to put them on their account now.)


	4. I'M BACK BABY!

Disregard what I just said, I'm back from the dead and will hopefully be updating soon. There's a better explanation in my profile.

-IAmGryffindor

(I'll be taking this down soon to post an ACTUAL chapter.)


End file.
